Crosslinkable silyl group-containing polyoxyalkylene polymers are widely used as raw material polymers in sealing materials, adhesives, coating materials and the like for architectural or industrial use. Such crosslinkable silyl group-containing polyoxyalkylene polymers may be produced according to various methods, such as hydrosilyation of vinyl terminated polyethers, aminosilane reaction with isocyanate terminated preopolymers, or isocyanatosilane reaction with hydroxyl-terminated prepolymers. However, many of these methods rely on the use of tin based catalyst which are under environmental scrutiny.
Therefore there is a need for crosslinkable silyl group-containing polymers that are made and are curable without the use of tin catalysts.